One Fine Day
by Violet Dusk
Summary: It was a fine day at the watchtower, and as sure as hell Batman did enjoy it. -OneShot- BM/WW


**First JL fic...Yay. Look i'm 13 and English isn't even my mother language. so take it easy people.**

**Disclaimer: Now...if i own this do you honestly think I would be here?**

* * *

><p>It was a very fine day at the watchtower; well not really call it a day. It was always dark there always, but it was a fair day. Really.<p>

Sweat and exhaustion was felt through the air, you could hear subtle sounds from the training room. Flesh to flesh, bone to bone and even swords clashing at one another. A man and a woman were sparring inside. The woman had hair as black as night and eyes clear as the deep blue sea; The man was clad in black armour and even if he's a man he's no match to the woman's strength.

"Getting Tired?" Said Diana, Princess of Themyscira or Wonder woman in our world. She was teasing him again yet it was partly true, the man's breath gets heavier by the second and still the princess doesn't break a sweat.

The Sparring went on. Every blow he gives, he gives his maximum effort but Diana seems just playing around dodging his every move, not even throwing a punch.

"I told you. Be serious, princess," she was taken aback by the pet name he used to call her using his 'Batman Voice' or as they put it 'BatVoice'. She stood there idly until she snapped out of her reverie by his voice yet again.

"Focus."

Diana threw a punch, which was easily punched dodged by Bruce, and another, Bruce dodged it again. They went on like that; attacking and dodging/blocking one another's offense, varying in Kicks, Grabs and punches still they both stay in focus.

"You're not giving your best, Diana." Bruce said between fight. Diana was encouraged and tested by his statement. She aimed for a powerful punch straight to the chest; she doesn't care if this would break several bones. He asked for it.

She did what she was told, which was stopped by the palm of his hand. It was a strong punch, she knew, but how could it be that a mere mortal could stop a forceful punch by a person with super strength didn't seem to be hurt?

Diana tried to seek for pain, yet she could not see. By all the people she knows Batman still is the king of emotion control, no one, by the means NO ONE could dethrone him. Heck that punch could've knock superman down cold.

* * *

><p>It HURTS. LIKE. HELL. He feels that every bone in his hand were shattered, but still he is the batman, and the batman doesn't show emotions, especially tears of pain, yet he wasn't satisfied he wanted to pull strings a little bit more…<p>

"Not strong enough." He said concealing pain through barrier of teeth.

In a swift move, Bruce got Diana wrapped by his strong arms. Immobilizing any attacks from her. Batman inched his face closer and he whispered "If you continue those aggressive attack of yours; you wouldn't win a fights against someone like me." He's voice got softer like a mentor lecturing his favourite student "Turn your opponent's strength against them, that's the way to win a battle like this."

"Not really." Diana smugly replied.

Slowly she formed her hands into an 'x' shape then forcefully threw them on the ground and in a second she broke free of his grasp. She reached behind her back and grabbed him by his shoulder, used her strength to fling him up just right above her head and pin him down the floor.

He struggled to get up but still she pushed him down, he struggled once more but this time she went on top of him and straddled his waist with using her hips. He felt something harden between his legs, he couldn't help it he's a man but it would be a problem with his costume. He supressed a groan, Diana was shocked then had an idea.

She inched closer hot breath teasing him, tingling his skin. "Is it good?" She purred followed by a snicker. He just chuckled and did a light laugh.

She decided to tease him for the umpteenth time "I didn't know I was dealing with a giddy batman?" Slowly she realised her hands that pins his on the ground.

Bruce raised his arms and putted it behind his head "You're not dealing with the batman, princess. You're dealing with Bruce Wayne."

She suppressed a soft giggle and he smiled "Very well then, Millionaire Playboy…" she leaned in and their lips touched both smiling through the entire kiss. It was indeed a very fine day at the Watchtower.

Little did they know there was a Very red flash and a confused superman.

* * *

><p><strong>you like it? you don't? Click the button below! <strong>

**no honestly i need it, just be careful with words though...**


End file.
